


Here in my Boots

by Zuzanny



Category: Original Work
Genre: From 2014, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzanny/pseuds/Zuzanny
Summary: A short, non-rhyming poem about wearing boots while longing to walk barefoot on the grass.





	Here in my Boots

25/10/2014

Inspired while hanging my washing on the line wearing gumboots.

Here In My Boots

by Zuzanny

My feet ache to walk on the cool of the grass, but i stay standing secure in my boots.

I have been taught that the grass is unsafe, I may be hurt by prickles. I may be bitten by spiders or snakes. I may get a splinter which could make me sick.

I know that there are some any places where others walk the grass with their bare feet, some for so long that they develop calluses so that the prickles don't hurt them. Some of them know where and how to walk so that spiders and snakes don't want to bite them. I know some of them know how to clean the splinter wounds so they wont get sick...

And here i stand, still in my boots.

My feet swelter and ache, but it is safer safer safer to keep them contained. How i long to feel the grass.

All i have to do is take my boots off.


End file.
